


Confessions

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [29]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: Astrid's been holding on to a secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Confessions**

**-**

Astrid hesitantly reached out a hand for her husband’s arm, wanting to touch him but almost afraid he’d disappear if she did. “I don’t want you to go.” Around them, vikings filtered out of the Great Hall muttering and grumbling about the rumors of war. They eyed Astrid as they parted around the pair, likely still curious about the noise of protest she’d made when Hiccup had declared that he’d sail to Spack.

“It’s not exactly my ideal vacation destination,” he told her, his voice and brow low. “But I’m… chief.” The word still sounded strangled whenever he forced himself to say it. “I’ve got to go appease the Spackians before they decide they can’t trust us and throw the first punch.”

He began to pull away, to turn around and head toward their house, but she closed the last few centimeters between her hand and his, stopping him from leaving. “I just got you back from the Bogs a couple months ago,” she urged. “And Spack is twice as far. It’ll be winter before you get back, if we’re lucky.”

His expression twisted, a crack in the confident mask he’d glued on. “I know,” he grinned wryly, revealing just a little bit of the heartbreak she was feeling. But there was no way his anxieties could match hers at that moment. “Me and Viking Politics— worst package deal ever, right?”

When his joke didn’t change her pleading look, he shoved a hand through his hair and sighed. The afternoon was in that lazy stage when it somehow slid into evening without anybody noticing, and the golden light glinted off his messy bronze mop. He looked indescribably handsome and utterly burdened, and it made her sick to her stomach to think she was adding to his stress. She’d never been one to cling, content to keep herself busy while he was gone and count all the ways he’d pay for making her miss him. She’d never been  _needy_.

“You’ve gotta look after the village while I’m not here,” he told her, sliding his hands down her arms to cup her elbows in his palms. “We’ll do something special when I get back.”

Astrid exhaled sharply. “I can’t,” she confessed. It stung her pride to even have to say those words. She’d practically convinced herself they weren’t in her vocabulary. “I— I want to go with you.”

“Gobber will be here to help you,” Hiccup reminded her, trying to ease her distress.

She laughed to herself, thinking that he was only skimming the top on the barrel of her fears. If  _that_ barrel didn’t crush her, there was always the shame. Pulling her arms back, she gripped his wrists and held them tight. “Hiccup. Listen to me.” When he met her gaze so intensely, she flushed, looking down at his shoulder and willing the words to come. “I… am pregnant. And terrified.” Her tongue darted out to wet her suddenly dry lips. “And if you have to go without me, I will understand, but staying will be the hardest thing I ever have to do.”

When she looked up at him, her heart hammering, a fresh wave of nausea slammed into her. Hiccup looked like he felt the blow too. His eyes were wide, his lips parted and his breathing heavy. She could hear each sharp exhale scraping through his chest. As she gently released his wrists, his face contorted to one of anguish and incredulity. “You’re pregnant.”

“I’m pretty sure,” she whispered. “And I’ve literally fallen out of the sky, stood toe to toe with the world’s most vicious dragons, and never been as scared as I am right now.”

“Pregnant,” he repeated. “You… We…” Finally, slowly, he seemed to shake off the shock. Taking her face in his hands, he screwed his eyes shut and pressed his forehead to hers. The kiss he pressed to her mouth was warm and soft, almost timid. “How am I supposed to go now?”

Astrid shook her head. “I didn’t want to tell you like this. I wanted this to be  _happy_.”

Hiccup made a choking noise, and when she looked up at him through her lashes, she was relieved to see a weak, overwhelmed smile blooming on his face. “Happy. I  _am_  happy.” His thumb caressed her cheekbone. “I am a lot of things right now, but happy is definitely a top contender.”

For the first time in over an hour, Astrid felt the corners of her lips tilting upward in relief. She opened her mouth to say something, but was abruptly interrupted by the deafening blast of the alarm.

They stayed frozen like that, her eyes shutting in resignation as noise suddenly exploded around them. Warnings of enemy ships filled the air, along with the screeches of panicking dragons. For just a moment, his hands trembled on her cheeks, and he swore under his breath. She would have been happy to stand like that forever, trapped in a bubble that neither time nor politics could touch, but she had to be the first one to pull away. The battle had been brought to them. His eyes flashed with one last glimpse of vulnerability, but then she blinked, and when she looked again, his mask was back in place. He took a step back. His gaze dropped to her midsection. 

“Toothless!” he called out. As she watched his expression turn dangerous, his palm pressed to the flat of her belly. Equal parts of fluttering and dread had settled there. 

A Night Fury bounded to his side. Hiccup tore away, giving his wife one last glance before swinging into his saddle. “C’mon, bud. Plans just changed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Warning

 “Are we going to do this all night?” Astrid fought the tug pulling at one side of her mouth. Her hair was an unbound mess around her face, her fingers absently playing with the freed strands as she watched her absolutely engrossed husband. She was lying back in their bed while he sat between her thighs, his good leg stretched over hers and his bad one slid under her other. He’d already taken off his leg for the night, so her free hand traced circles into the nub of his shin. Toothless was curled up near the fire, and the crackling flames painted them with warm shadows. It was warm despite the dropping temperatures.

Hiccup gave another laugh— the short breathy kind that told her he was still coming to terms with everything— and continued to smooth his palms over the pale planes of her stomach. “You’ve known about this for weeks—”

“Not that long.”

“I just found out less than twenty-four hours ago. And then I had to stop a war. My brain’s been a little busy.” He dragged his nails lightly down the soft skin, making her shiver.

“I know,” she murmured, her eyes trailing to the bandage on his bicep. The stress of the day’s events made her smile waver, but she forced her gaze back to the awe on his face. What was one more scar for her to trace with her tongue, right? “Maybe it just hasn’t hit me yet.”

Hiccup grinned, his eyes on her bellybutton, before leaning over and pressing kisses all over the flat expanse. It was impossible not to feel happy while watching his goofy expression, but her hips were aching, and her back was getting stiff. Not to mention her breast bindings felt illegally tight. As soon as he finished showering her belly with affection, she sat up and pushed him back, taking the chance to crawl up his body.

He didn’t seem too disappointed, simply shifting beneath her straddling legs and moving his hands back to the soft narrowing of her waist. Sighing in relief at the change of position, Astrid reached behind her for the end of her bindings and gave it a yank. It took a few moments of unraveling, but the strips of cloth fell away loosely, and she pulled the rest of it over her head. She didn’t miss the way Hiccup’s eyes flashed at the sight of her bare breasts.

“I thought I was going crazy,” he murmured to himself. “They  _are_  growing.”

She scoffed indignantly.

“I married them. I’m allowed to notice.” For once in what had to be at least an hour, he tore his hands from her stomach to test the weight of the sensitive mounds in his palms. His calloused touch felt like heaven to the long-trapped skin, and she purred, letting her head fall back. Beneath her, she felt him stirring to life, and she slowly rubbed against him encouragingly. She had just let her eyes fall closed when he squeezed just a bit too hard, and she winced.

“Oh. Sorry.”

“S’okay. Not a totally bad pain.” Nonetheless, he wandered away, tracing the shape of her ribs beneath her skin, just visible in the warm dimness. It made her wonder if she was going to have to worry about him treating her like glass now that he knew. Judging by the way he’d kept her away from the enemy all day, she guessed so.

He pressed his hips upward, against her center, and the concern flew from her mind. A problem for another day. There were more pressing matters.

“Pants,” she breathed, her fingers tugging at the waistband of his trousers. They’d already achieved a state of half-dress before he’d gotten distracted by her belly. Still, the last few layers between them were the most aggravating. Her husband had built an infuriating number of straps and hooks and snaps and loops into his suit, which was likely great for adventuring, but a pain in the ass when she wanted what was  _inside_  them.

With no small feat of teamwork, they managed to unfasten and peel off his pants, though she nearly lost her balance as he kicked them to the floor. The flurry of noise woke Toothless, who gave them a bleary, irritated glance before jumping up to his loft and curling up out of sight.

“Sorry!” Hiccup said.

“I’m not,” Astrid said.

She found the heat of his erection and stroked it through his underwear, leaning over to capture his mouth. She’d made the mistake of giving him the reins, and that ended with an hour long detour in belly-land. It seemed she would have to remind him what it meant to take charge.

He moaned between her lips as she reached beneath the thin cloth and grasped his length. It was like an iron straight from the forge, hard and hot to the touch, burning in her hand. Gently biting as she went, she kissed her way along his jaw and down his neck. While she caressed him, his large hands splayed over her back, tracing patterns into her spine and rubbing the stiffness out of her muscles. She could taste sweat on his skin, and the scruff beneath his jawline burned her cheek pleasantly as she nipped and sucked at his neck.

It wasn’t long before he was breathing heavily, tugging down her own underwear. With some shifting and some help on both of their parts, they removed the last couple of layers separating them. Astrid took him in hand and gave him a firm squeeze. Hiccup grit his teeth.

“Thor’s hammer, I only have so much control,” he warned her. Seemingly in revenge, he sat up on one elbow and reached between them, finding the slick patch of curls between her thighs. Her mouth popped open with pleasure, and she released him, scraping her fingernails down his faint abdominal muscles. He made a noise deep in his throat but didn’t stop. His talented fingers found her most sensitive place with practiced skill. As he stroked and twisted and rubbed, sweat broke out on Astrid’s chest, and she began to whimper.

He trailed from the swollen pearl to the heat of her dewy entrance, testing her wetness with a swipe of his fingertips. “Mmm.” With a painstaking gentleness, he probed inside her and marveled at how tightly her muscles clenched around him. His cock twitched in excitement, but he made a noise of protest when she reached for him and pressed his finger deeper inside her. She hissed, leaning over to nibble on his earlobe and tug on his braids. His hands had always been so unfairly talented, and she cursed him as he worked her as deftly as his hammer and tongs.

“Enough. I want you,” she told him, grasping his wrist in an attempt to pull his hand away, but as soon as she did, he stroked the exact spot he knew would make her moan. She gasped, electricity crackling through her. “More.” When he obeyed, teasing the delicious place deep inside her, she arched her back and whispered his name. It came out in pieces, her tongue forgetting how to function. “Hic’p. Hic— Hiccup…”

“You’re dripping on my hand,” he whispered, and the rough sound of his voice set a fire beneath her skin that she couldn’t put out. Holding on to him to steady herself, she rode his fingers and writhed above him, grinding her hips against his palm in dizzy hunger for deeper, faster,  _more._

Lying back so he could free up his other arm, Hiccup resisted touching himself in lieu of delving between his wife’s folds. He quickly located the hiding nub and circled it with his thumb, making Astrid buck in surprise. Her mouth fell open, and she squeaked out his name one last time before exploding into a string of curses that would make any Viking worth his salt blush. Ecstasy gripped her, and she screwed her eyes shut as she succumbed to the shudders of pleasure that crashed over her in waves.

She was still riding out the last of her orgasm when she felt Hiccup jerk her hips forward and angle his tip at her gates. With one smooth thrust, he pulled her down, effectively impaling her with his hot length. Astrid bit her lip, her brain struggling to separate the sounds of his groans from hers. Her entire body was still shaking, weak from climax, and when he noticed she was trembling, he rolled her underneath him.

He swore in her ear, his fingers tangling in her hair as she hooked her knees around his hips. His thrusts were rough and deep, wild in a way she rarely saw from him. When he tugged her head back by a fistful of blond locks and licked the length of her throat, she surged involuntarily against him. It was the complete opposite of the soft and playful touches of earlier.

“Hiccup?” He made a noise to let her know he’d heard, but didn’t stop nibbling at her shoulder to respond. “Not that I’m not—  _Oh gods!_ — very much enjoying this, but—  _ah_ — what are you— what’s gotten into you?” Her tongue felt so awkward trying to form words, her brain hazy and not particularly interested in making conversation.

Her husband seemed to deem this question worthy of pausing in his delicious ministrations. One of his hands left her hair to frame her hips, and his lips found the shell of her ear. “I’m inside my incredibly beautiful, impossibly wet,  _pregnant_  wife.” With a particularly stabbing thrust, he let her know exactly how much he liked the thought. “It makes me… I can’t—” he cut off with a growl, obviously as adept at piecing together sentences as she was.

She blinked, staring up at their ceiling in delirious awe. She’d thought of a thousand ways he might react to the news, but  _this_  was not one that had crossed her mind. Though, she thought as he bore down on her, it was certainly better than most of reactions she’d imagined. “You really like that?” she whispered, lacing her arms around his torso and digging her nails into his shoulders. Feeling the sheen of sweat along his skin made her want to lick her way up his spine.

“ _Gods_ , yes, Astrid.” He dropped a trail of kisses from her ear to her collarbone, then brushed his mouth across the tops of her breasts. “I’m close,” he rasped, drilling into her. Dizzy pleasure made her see stars. “Talk.”

There was a brief moment of self consciousness that hindered her, but he took a sensitive nipple in his mouth and she cried out at the jolt. “Ah! Hel, you’re thick. I love you inside me. I love knowing— unh— knowing  _you_  did this to me.” His pace increased, and between his demanding strokes and his tongue tracing her nipple, concentration was becoming more and more difficult. “Oh, so good. Promise you’ll still want me like this when I’m huge.”

She whimpered as his teeth caught the thin skin. He looked up with a gaze hotter and more dangerous than any flame burning in the forge. “I will want you more,” he swore. “Just the idea of you growing with my— ugh—” Hiccup hissed and gripped her tight, his hips meeting hers with each filling thrust. “I’m almost— I—” He buried his face in her neck and panted a strangled version of her name.

“Hiccup,” she murmured, just loud enough for him to hear. “Fuck me.”

He only made it another few strokes before shuddering and snarling, his fingers digging bruisingly into her hip. She gasped for breath, moaning and wriggling under his weight as he emptied his seed deep inside her. For a moment, she felt silly for thinking he ever needed to be shown how to take charge. Even as he unknotted his hand from her hair and pressed soft kisses against her temple, she’d never felt so completely and entirely  _claimed_. The feeling was indescribable.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed into her sweaty curls. “I should’ve waited for you to—”

“No,” she interrupted, reaching up to tug his damp braids. Of course he would worry about  _her_ pleasure. “It’s fine. Better than fine.” Her eyes fluttered closed. The past twenty-four hours had taken so much out of her— the tense meeting, the alarms blaring, confessing not only her pregnancy but her fears about it, and then having to protect Berk from Spackians with a husband who wouldn’t let her on the frontlines— her body suddenly felt so heavy.

“Astrid?”

“Mhm?”

His breaths were still labored as he settled at her side, his hand finding her belly as if it was a compulsion. “We can do this, right? Run the island. Raise a kid.”

She sighed and smiled. Her own familiar panic rattled in her chest, but it seemed distant now, like a voice calling over a great expanse. Finding his fingers with her own, she tangled them together. “We’re in love, babe. It’s an occupational hazard.”


End file.
